


Clint's Aim

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint's aim needs work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Aim

The thing with Clint was that he had amazing accuracy, if he did say so himself. He could hit any target; moving or not, whatever the situation is. He could even do it blindfolded.

That’s why, it boggles Phil to no end why his husband can’t aim his dick properly at the bowl. Phil rubbed at his temples as he walked to the kitchen to see Clint cradling a cup of coffee. When he saw Phil, he automatically handed the older man another cup. Phil thanked him for the cup and Clint gave him a lazy salute. 

"Clint, we need to talk." Phil said, as he sat at the breakfast counter in front of the archer.

Clint raised an eyebrow and put his cup down. “Shoot.”

"That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you aim your penis better?"

"Pardon?" Clint said, because what?

"When you use the bathroom, you can’t aim. I thought you’re supposed to be the world’s greatest marksman?"

"Uh… Phil, is breakfast really the time to talk about my dick?" Breakfast being coffee and newspaper. 

"It’s the perfect time. I can’t talk to you about this at work, and I’m pretty sure I get distracted by the subject of this conversation at night."

Clint grinned, obviously proud of himself, the dork. “Yeah, I guess.”

"Look, all I’m asking is for you to take better aim."

"I never thought I’d hear those words. Especially not from my own husband," Clint mock gasped.

Phil rolled his eyes “You know what I mean.” and Clint chuckled.

"Yeah. I do."

"So you’ll try to aim better?" Phil asked standing up to put his cup in the washer and to fill his work tumbler with coffee.

"Yes, Phil" The archer sing-songed.

Phil kissed his cheek before he tried walking out the door. “Good. because the next time you miss, you’re sleeping on the couch. See you at work. ‘Love you.” Phil said.

"Aw, Phil No." Clint complained but Coulson was already out the door.

Hawkeye needed to work on his aim. who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87111840606/there-was-a-guy-in-my-sims-named-chan-seng-it)


End file.
